


Dipenghujung Hari

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Osaaka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Akaashi bisa saja hancur saat itu, tetapi pria ini memeluknya. Menyelamatkannya dengan cara yang sederhana.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dipenghujung Hari

Dan malam-malam pesakitannya pun terus berjalan. Tiada ampun membawanya dengan kasar menuju realita. Bahwa pria itu bukan miliknya. Bahwa pria itu tidak akan pernah bersamanya lebih dari apa yang digariskan suratan nasib. Baik dahulu, kini maupun nanti di hari-hari lainnya.

Suatu hari dalam pelarian akan realita, suatu hari yang entah sudah keberapa kali, hidup membawanya kembali pada impian pahit yang selalu ia coba kubur terus menerus. 

Tanpa perlu untuk menoleh pun, ia sudah hafal betul nada suara itu. Intonasi tawa itu dan bagaimana hangat matanya menembus dinding-dinding terdinginnya.

Tubuhnya terdiam saat otak memilih lari sedang hati sibuk merindu. 

Suara itu makin jelas, makin dekat dan semakin menyakitinya dalam euforia kebahagiaan yang aneh. 

  
  
  


_ Aku ingin bertemu _

_ Aku merindukanmu _

_ Terlalu penuh _

_ Terlalu menyesakkan _

  
  


Kemudian semua rasa yang tertahan selama 4 tahun tumpah ruah mewarnai ruang pandang. Membuatnya buta hingga nalarnya menyerah dan tubuh berbalik mengejar sang mentari.

Akaashi bisa saja hancur berhamburan dalam satu detik kala itu. Berantakan menjadi arang kala memeluk matahari yang baranya terlalu besar. Terbakar tanpa menyisakan apa-apa.

Tapi tidak. Pada akhirnya ia tetap hidup, bernafas bersama logika yang kembali memenuhi ruang sempit penuh rasa.

Seseorang memeluknya erat.

Mendekapnya dengan cara menyesakkan yang berbeda. Seseorang bernama Miya Osamu. 

Osamu menyembunyikan pandangannya dalam pelukan. Menutup kedua indra pendengarnya setelah berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Di penghujung hari, pada akhirnya akaashi akan memeluk pria ini. Memeluk Osamu dengan dekapan yang terlampau erat pula. Meremas baju belakangnya seperti hidup bergantung pada sepotong kain dan sesosok tubuh. 

Ia mengutip kembali serpihan-serpihan dirinya yang sempat jatuh.

**"Osamu, terima kasih banyak"**

**"Aku hanya memelukmu, tidak lebih"**

**"Ya, aku tau. Terima kasih"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love lost - the temper trap**

  
  


**In the rubble are all the things**

**That you've been dreaming of**

**Keep me in mind**

**When you're ready**

**I am here**

**To take you every time**


End file.
